


Let Me Spoil You A Little

by hanabi5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Not Cheating, Not Flirting, PMS, Romance, Triple Drabble, and, but also not actually, but not actually, lol what happened to these tags, so:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Michiru is jealous and PMSing.Haruka wants to show her how much she loves her.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Let Me Spoil You A Little

“Haruka, would you _please_ stop flirting with other girls while we’re on a date?” Michiru complained. 

“I was _not_ flirting with anyone else, babe.” Haruka replied, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “I was just... uhm, looking.” She shrugged.

Currently heading to her own place, Michiru angrily managed to find the keyhole on the door and entered the apartment, disposing of her coat and boots.

“Gosh, you’re unbelievable!” She shouted.

Okay, so, she might have been making a drama out of the current situation. Haruka actually hadn’t done anything wrong; she simply _looked _at some girls who were passing by. But no one could deny that she _did _like to flirt with other girls in the past, even if it was just for fun. And so, Michiru couldn’t help but feel jealous and mad, and she was already specially sensitive.____

“Michiru, I told you... I wasn’t flirting with anyone.” She repeated herself. “I only have eyes for you.”

Michiru gulped. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t lie to you. I love you, Michiru.” She pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The girl spoke with sincerity and care, and the other girl to reciprocate the kiss, deepening in for a more intimate one.

The two of them broke the kiss, and Haruka saw a tender tear rolling down her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Don’t cry...” She said, wiping her tear away. “You’re PMSing, aren’t you? I can recognize your mood swings.” She said with a smirk.

“What if I am?”

“Then I’ll just have to spoil you a little bit until you feel better.”

She kissed her again, and Michiru glady returned it. Their make out season started to get more and more intense, and before they noticed, their clothes were already tossed carelessly on the floor.

“Haruka...”

“I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had lots of sex


End file.
